Kurona Nakano
Kurona Nakano (クロナ ナカノ) is an OC made by Arctic Foxyyy. She is a student and Ayano's rival. Kuro is in the Gardening Club and doesn't has a specific persona. Her persona is a combination of Heroic, Kuudere and Loner. Appearance Kurona is small and looks fragile. But that's why you shouldn't underestimate her, because despite her physique she is a good fighter because her speed and agility make up for her lack of physical strength and size. Kuro's black hair is long and messy, she covers her right eye always with her bangs. Her left eye is brown, the right eye is grass green. At school she wears a school uniform with knee high stockings. In her free time, she usually wears dresses. Her favorite dress is purple. She always wears a necklace with a heart pendant on it. Personality Kuro is a quiet girl. She doesn't speak much and when she talks, her voice usually sounds unemotional and monotonous. She also takes care not to show feelings and always act rationally, for her it is a weakness to act according to feelings. She is also unable to understand the emotions of others. She cannot imagine how others are feeling right now. This has often led to her being called heartless. But she is also very brave. If she sees someone commits murder, she will attack and knock him down. In addition, she is afraid of almost nothing, but knows where her limits are. She is very fast and agile and is also extremely intelligent. She is very clumsy, when it comes to love. She doesn't know how to deal with it and it takes a long time until she finally shows some signs that she loves someone. Relationships Ayano Aishi Ayano and Kurona were friends when they were little kids. Now they are enemies and Ayano tries to eliminate Kuro, because she is in love with Taro and Ayano knows it. Taro Yamada Taro loves Kuro since he saw her the first time, when she was in a relationship with Shiro Mori. When Shiro died, Taro was the one who comforted her and she slowly fell in love with him. Shiro Mori Shiro and Kurona has known each other since primary school. They were inseparable from the start, and he was the only one Kuro could understand. She could understand his feelings exactly. Many described them as soulmates. And maybe that was true, because Shiro and Kuro had a very strong bond. Then they came together in middle school and were very happy with each other. When they started high school, they were even in the same class. They were happy until Shiro died. Rio Takahara They are good friends Backstory Kurona has always been what she is now. Therefore, she was always alone, all children were afraid of her - except for Ayano, who, as Kurona first thought, was just like her. Ayano had also been different from the other children. The two became friends, but lost sight of each other when they separated in elementary school and Kurona met Shiro. Kurona had the best time of her life with Shiro. She was happy to have someone who understood her - whom she understood. But this good time shouldn't be for long. During the summer vacation of the first year in high school, Shiro and Kurona drove to Shiro's aunt's house. Then the house suddenly ignited and within a few minutes the entire house was on fire. Shiro's aunt burned in the flames, Kuro and Shiro almost managed to get out, but then a heavy wooden beam came off directly above Kuro's head. Shiro pushed Kuro and the beam landed exactly on his head. The beam smashed his skull and at the sight of Shiro's battered head, Kuro passed out. Kurona was the only one there who had survived. Since then she has been terrified of fire. It was Taro, a boy from her school, who comforted her. They did a lot together and to her surprise he accepted her lack of emotion. And finally, she started to develop feelings for Taro and the stronger her feelings for Taro became, the less painful Shiro's death was. Trivia *She has cerebral achromatopsia since she is three years old **That means, she is colorblind because a traumatic brain injury when she and her father had a car accident. Her visual acuity is normal, but she can't see any colors anymore. *She has heterochromia. Category:Arctic Foxyyy's OCs Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Loner Category:Heroic Category:2nd Years Category:Classroom 2-2 Category:Gardening Club Category:Heterosexual